Little CeCe
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Oh no! CeCe becomes a little kid again. What to do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Little CeCe<strong>

**The cool funky 17 year old CeCe Jones is in her bedroom, trying to decide what clothes to wear.**

"Okay, let's see...maybe jeans and a leather top...or a short skirt and a t-shirt...or...perhaps hoodie and sweatpants. Dang! So many options. This is one of those times I kinda wish I was a guy." says CeCe. "Unlike us girls, guys can simply grab something from their closet, put it on and that's it."

CeCe decides that she probably should wear her dark skinny jeans and a neon-green extra-tight tank top.

Suddenly a cloud of white smoke enter the room and CeCe finds it hard to breath.

A few minutes later the smoke is gone, but somehow CeCe's been transformed into her 6 year old self.

"Me need mommy!" says CeCe out loud as she begin to cry.

Unfortunately this night is Mrs Jones' dating-night so she is out to dinner and dance with her new boyfriend, so there's nobody around to help Little CeCe.

Lady Luck is still with CeCe ( sort of ), cause a classic "Hey, hey, hey!" can be heard and it's no doubt about who it is.

Rocky Blue enter CeCe's room.

"CeCe, what's goin' on? I heard a kid crying and..." begins Rocky, but stop talking when she sees Little CeCe.

"Who are you?" says Little CeCe.

CeCe has no idea who Rocky is, since CeCe is 6 years old and hasn't met Rocky yet and even if she had, she probably wouldn't recognize 17 year old Rocky anyway.

Rocky knows who CeCe is though.

"My name's Rocky Blue." says Rocky.

"Uh..." says CeCe, who seem very scared.

"Don't be scared, girl." says Rocky as she goes down on her knees so she can look CeCe in the eyes.

"You seem nice." says CeCe.

"CeCe, we need to find out what's happened with you." says Rocky.

"How you know my name?" says CeCe.

Ooops! Rocky forgot that CeCe no longer remember who she is.

"I read the name on your back pack over there." says Rocky, thinking quickly as she notice CeCe's pink / green back pack with 'CeCe' written on it.

"Ah, okay." says CeCe, now with a smile.

"Where's your mommy?" says Rocky.

"Don't know." says CeCe.

Rocky pull out her phone and checks her calendar app where she sees that Mrs Jones has her date-night tonight.

"Can you read me story?" says CeCe.

"Uh..sure." says Rocky.

Rocky grab one of the old childish story-books that's still on CeCe's bookshelf. She then sits down on the floor next to CeCe and begins to read.

10 minutes later, CeCe is asleep.

"Sweet dreams, girl." whisper Rocky as she pick up CeCe and place her on the bed and then put the blanket over her so she she won't be cold.

4 hours later, CeCe wakes up.

"Hi there!" says Rocky with a nice friendly smile.

"Help me find my mommy." says Little CeCe with her cute childish voice.

"You want a hug?" says Rocky.

"Sure!" says CeCe, as a huge smile spread across her sweet face.

Rocky gives Little CeCe a hug.

It feels really weird for Rocky to see her BFF as a little kid again.

"So so, don't ya cry now, Little CeCe. We'll find your mommy soon." says Rocky, doing her best to comfort the young 6 year old version of her best friend.

"Mommy..." mumbles CeCe in a low sad tone.

Rocky smile a bit at how adorable CeCe is as a little girl. She almost feel as if CeCe is her daughter, even if she know that she's not.

"Hi, Rocky! Where's CeCe? I can't find her anywhere." says Mrs Jones as she enter the room. She probably just got home.

"Uh...CeCe is..." says Rocky, not sure how to explain what's going on.

"Who's the little baby?" says Mrs Jones, who doesn't notice who the little kid on Rocky's lap looks like.

"Truth is...this is your daughter. Don't know how, but CeCe's become 6 again." says Rocky.

"Oh my goodness! My little girl. How? Come here, Little CeCe." says Mrs Jones as she slowly and gently take CeCe into her arms.

"Mommy!" says a happy CeCe with an adorable childish smile.

"No fear...mommy's here now." whisper Mrs Jones. This seems to work and CeCe is more calm and happy now.

"I hope we can get the 17 year old CeCe back." says Rocky in a sad tone.

"So do I, trust me, so do I." says Mrs Jones. "Not that I don't love Little CeCe the same, but this is wrong. My daughter's not 6 anymore."

"You know, it's not that much of a hope, but perhaps she'll grow back to 17 again in a few hours..." says Rocky.

"Do you have any idea how or why this happened...?" says Mrs Jones.

"Sorry...no, I don't know anything. Please, don't be mad at me." says Rocky.

"I'm not mad. There's no reason for me to be. None of this is your fault." says Mrs Jones with a small sweet smile.

"Good. You and me gotta find out how to get normal CeCe back. I mean, there has to be a way to do that." says Rocky.

"Yes, but none of us know how..." says Mrs Jones in a sad tone.

25 minutes later, CeCe is asleep so Rocky and Mrs Jones talk about what to do.

"I don't understand this. People don't just go back to childhood like that, do they?" says Rocky.

"No, not as far as I know. I've never heard of something like this before." says Mrs Jones.

"It's important that we don't give up. For the one and only CeCe we gotta do our best." says Rocky.

"You're right. Rocky...thanks for being here and helping me to find out what's really happened." says Mrs Jones.

"Of course. CeCe is my best friend and I want her back." says Rocky.

"I know how much you and CeCe love each other." says Mrs Jones. "What you girls have is true strong friendship."

"Mrs Jones, can I stay the night and help ya look after Little CeCe? As her best friend I feel that it's kinda my duty to be there for her..." says Rocky.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure CeCe would like that." says Mrs Jones.

"Anything for my awesome CeCe Funky-Babe Jones." says Rocky. "I care about her very much. She's my BFF in every way."

"Funky-Babe?" says Mrs Jones.

"Yeah, that's what I call her. She call me Sweet Rocks. Our fun friendly nicknames for each other. It's this thing me and CeCe have." says Rocky.

"Okay. Can you go and check on CeCe and make sure she's asleep?" says Mrs Jones.

"Sure." says Rocky.

Rocky enter CeCe's room. CeCe is asleep in bed, dressed in pink jammies and with a soft teddy bear in a tight hug.

"Awww!" says Rocky in low soft tone.

"Is my girl sleeping?" says Mrs Jones when Rocky return from CeCe's room.

"Yup! With her teddy in a hug and all. She look so cute." says Rocky.

"Brings back so many memories. CeCe was always so cute when she was little." says Mrs Jones.

"CeCe is still cute, but in a different way. She's a beauty." says Rocky.

"Do you have a crush on CeCe?" says Mrs Jones in a warm friendly tone.

"No. She's my BFF." says Rocky as she blush a bit. "I'm not a lesbian."

"Oh...okay. If you ever have a crush on CeCe, I'm okay with that. You see, not long ago, CeCe told me that she love girls." says Mrs Jones.

"Really? Totally boy-crazy CeCe love girls? You sure?" says Rocky surprised.

"It's true. She told me herself. No joke." says Mrs Jones.

"OMG!" says Rocky. "I wonder why CeCe hasn't told me that..."

"Probably because she has a crush on you. Well, she never said that she does, but I can see it by the way she looks at you sometimes." says Mrs Jones.

"If we ever get 17 year old CeCe back, I gotta ask her if she has a thing for me, beyond friendship." says Rocky.

"Rocky, if you do please be calm, okay? CeCe seem kinda tough and cool, but she's got a shy side too." says Mrs Jones.

"Yes, I know she does. No fear. CeCe is my BFF and I'm always nice to her." says Rocky.

"Awww! Good that my daughter has such a sweet best friend." says Mrs Jones.

"Also good for me. I have a really cool funky friend." says Rocky.

"I'm glad that you speak so highly of CeCe." says Mrs Jones.

"Of course...why wouldn't I, Mrs Jones?" says Rocky. "CeCe is awesome."

"You're right. She truly is awesome." says Mrs Jones.

"I just got an idea. Maybe I can make CeCe remember me if she look into my eyes and that will transform her back to 17." says Rocky.

"It's worth a try." says Mrs Jones.

The next day, Rocky smile and looks into CeCe's sweet eyes.

CeCe giggle and smile, but she doesn't become herself again.

"It didn't work..." says Rocky to Mrs Jones.

"Oh, but it was still a good idea to try it. We need to think of something else." says Mrs Jones.

"Any suggestions?" says Rocky.

"Hmm, let me think..." says Mrs Jones. "I don't know if it will help, but maybe if you tell Little CeCe who she is maybe she'll become her 17 year old self again. Can't hurt to try."

"Okay." says Rocky.

5 minutes later in CeCe's room, Rocky tells Little CeCe about 17 year old CeCe.

"...so, you see, me and you are best friends and sometimes your funky side makes you do really weird things, but I love you anyways." says Rocky.

"We besties?" says CeCe.

"Yup! Forever...no matter what." says Rocky.

"Fun." says CeCe.

"Of course. You and me always have so much fun." says Rocky.

"Yay!" says CeCe with a huge bright childish smile.

"Hi, girls! So, how are things going huh?" says Mrs Jones as she enter the room.

"Mommy!" says a happy CeCe as she run over to her mom.

"Little CeCe, now it's time for you to go potty." says Mrs Jones.

"NO!" whines CeCe, all stubborn.

"Yes, you have to. We don't want you to poop in your pants, girl." says Mrs Jones.

"Do as your mom say." says Rocky.

"Okay." says CeCe, who seem more ready to listen to her mom when Rocky tells her to.

After the potty-time, Rocky and CeCe watch cartoons. Usually they'd watch 'Gossip Girl' or something like that, but since CeCe is too young for that now it's cartoons instead.

CeCe seem happy now and that makes Rocky smile.

"Jocky...you cool." says CeCe, unable to say 'Rocky' so she says 'Jocky' instead.

"Thanks, CeCe." says Rocky.

Suddenly there's weird flash of pink light and 6 year old CeCe is now 10 years old.

CeCe seem confused. She look at Rocky and says "Uh...are you Rocky?"

"Yes, it's me. Rocky is my name." says Rocky as a smile appear on her beautiful face.

Rocky is happy that CeCe is getting closer to her real age. Maybe soon they will have 17 year old CeCe back.

"Why are you like so much older than me, Rocks?" says CeCe.

"That's kinda hard to explain. Actually I don't understand even half of it myself..." says Rocky.

"Rocky...you're still my BFF, aren't you?" says CeCe in a sad tone.

"Awww! Of course I am, CeCe my sweetie. You and me are always the very best of friends. Nothing can change that ever." says Rocky.

"Awesome!" says CeCe.

More pink light. CeCe is now 15.

"Wow! Me is a bit older. Cool." says CeCe with a smile.

"CeCe! Oh my gosh, you're almost 17 again." says Mrs Jones, who get happy when she enters the room and sees that CeCe is a teen, but still not all 17 yet.

"Hi, mom!" says CeCe in a bright cheerful tone.

"CeCe, seems like Rocky has found a way to make you closer to 17 again." says Mrs Jones.

"I'm 17...?" says CeCe.

"Yes, sweetie. Your real age is 17, just like Rocky." says Mrs Jones.

"Help me become 17 again, Sweet Rocks." says CeCe as she giggle a bit.

"Sure, Funky-Babe." says Rocky. "Okay...here goes!"

Rocky smile a very cute friendly smile. Then she gently grasp both of CeCe's hands in her own, look into CeCe's sweet eyes and says "CeCe Jones, your mom told me that you have a crush on me. Now I can't hide it anymore, girl. I have a crush on you too. I really do, even though I told your mom that I don't."

In a bright sparkle of multi-colored magical light, CeCe become 17 again, the way she's supposed to be.

"Hi, Sweet Rocks!" says CeCe as she gives Rocky a kiss.

"Welcome back, CeCe my love!" says a very happy Rocky.

"Nice to be myself again." says CeCe.

"It's nice to have you back." says Mrs Jones.

"Me was kinda a pain in the butt for you guys huh?" says CeCe with a nice friendly laugh.

"Do you remember what's happened while you were a kid...?" says Rocky.

"Yup! Most of it anyways. Sorry for being such a kid, but I couldn't help it. My younger mind in my younger body took over." says CeCe.

"We forgive you." says Mrs Jones. "We truly do forgive her...right, Rocky?"

"Of course we forgive her. CeCe, it's totally okay." says Rocky.

"Rocky Blue, did you mean what you said about me? Am I really your crush?" says CeCe.

"Yup!" says Rocky. "Me is a lesbian, just like you and you're the chick I crush on. Only you. None other."

CeCe smile and does a seductive hair-flip.

"I wanna kiss you." says Rocky.

"Go ahead and kiss me then, Sweet Rocks." says CeCe, still with a smile on her face.

Rocky starts to make out with CeCe.

"I'll give you girls some privacy." says Mrs Jones as she leave the room.

Rocky gently strokes CeCe's long soft hair.

"So, Rocky Blue...am I your girlfriend now?" says CeCe with a smile.

"Yeah, CeCe Funky-Babe Jones, you're my girlfriend." says Rocky as she giggle a bit.

"Awesome! Rocks, you're so hot. I love you." says CeCe.

"You're really hot yourself, girl. I love you too." says Rocky.

"Let's go to my room. We can continue making out on my bed." says CeCe.

"Mmm, sounds hot. Rocky like." says Rocky.

"Oh yeah! So hot. Totally absolutely hot." says CeCe.

As soon as the 2 girls are in CeCe's room, they start to make out on the bed.

"CeCe, you're so beautiful. Your lips taste so sweet when ya kiss me." whisper Rocky.

"Rocky, you're also a beauty and I think it's your lips that are sweet." whisper CeCe.

Rocky and CeCe are so happy to finally be more than friends with each other. After all this time they are now girlfriend and girlfriend. Awww! So sweet and nice!

**The End.**


End file.
